capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Victor
Victor von Gerdenheim is a playable character from the Darkstalkers series of fighting games. He hails from Germany. Story Victor von Gerdenheim was the creation of a mad scientist by the same name. However, Professor Victor Von Gerdenheim died shortly after giving life to Victor. Believing that if he proves that he is the strongest in the world, the Professor would accept him, Victor leaves the castle. After Victor had fought many Darkstalkers, he came back to the castle hoping the Professor would accept him, but the dead Professor did not wake up. Instead, the prototype Emily, who was also Victor's "sister", welcomed him back. The two lived happily for many years until one night, Emily malfunctioned. Victor believed that if he collected many souls, he could revive Emily. He entered the Majigen to collect souls with this intent. In the end, he sacrificed himself by using all his powers to revive Emily. Professor Victor von Gerdenheim Every one of his research experiments had some kind of humane or ethical problems. He was also marked as a dangerous man to the council that managed medical academic research. His research on Revival of Dead Cells was a completely new idea in the field but was nothing more than a nuisance to those who lost their rights due to it. Although he was known as a weird professor, people started spreading false rumors about. Rumors that he was an inhumane, publicity chaser and even a drug addict. Because of these rumors, the public and the council were filled with suspicion and contempt. Due to the power of the council, his chances to speak in public were taken away as well. Soon, he was forgotten by society. He did not continue his research for fame. It was almost better that the public ignored him for his research. He moved his laboratory to an old hospital in a country town and spent his days in the underground laboratory. The creation of life was the ultimate goal that grabbed his heart. According to his research, if he obtained the right materials and enough electric power, he believed that he would be able to prove his research. He used any measure to obtain the materials he needed. He obtained various chemicals and medicines in preparation for the creation of life. After moving into the laboratory, no saw him for over 20 years and this isolation drove his mind into further madness. His will alone made him move and called miracles. Professor Von Gerdenheim left some pieces of writing before he died. At present, it is very hard to obtain these books, but they covered researching the reactivation of electromagnetic waves and cells, the new boundaries between life and death, Arkane's Theorem about the research that Professor Von Gerdenheim put forward about spiritual energy, the principless of brain wave phenomenon that appears under special conditions, the future of studying revival, and parts 1 and 2 of the uncut reports of Professor Lugendreih, the head authority on organic cell research. For most of his latter days of his life, he spent his time experimenting on Victor. It was very difficult to read his research material when he was insane and many mysterious signs were used in his writings. This is the legacy of the Professor who researched the creation of life that lies beyond the darkness. Emily Before the Professor went into his real experiment, he did many tests on human bodies. Emily was made as a prototype that couldn't generate electricity by herself and could only be activated once. He failed many times over and over, until he finally succeeded in animating Emily. But she was only a doll that moved by flowing electricity into her constantly. Her limbs could move temporarily and would only last for about 30 seconds. But this was still one step closer to his goal of creating new life. He began to design Victor who could generate electricity by itself and increased the size of the body to do this. It is still unknown why Emily can move like Victor after the experiment. Most likely, when Victor was created, a part of the large amount of electricity used to animate Victor flowed into Emily as well. She was able to store a vast amount of electricity in her due to an accident. Powers and abilities Victor is immensely strong and resilient. He can also infuse his attacks with his electricity, making them do more damage. He can also contort the size of his body parts to great sizes. According to himself in his Vampire Savior ending, he is can "generate more electricity than lightning". Trivia *Victor is based on Frankenstein's monster. Gallery Image:VictorConcept.png|''Concept Art'' Image:Darkstalkers_TNW_Victor.png|''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' Image:DarkstalkersNWVictor.png|''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' Image:VictorPortrait.png|''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' Image:NWDRevengeVictor.png|''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' Image:Victor.png|''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' Image:VictorSketch.png|''Darkstalkers 3'' Image:Demitri&Victor.png|Art by Ed McGuinness Image:DarkTributeVictor.png|''Darkstalkers Tribute'' by Tiago Da Silva Image:VictorsStage.png|''Victor's Stage Image:DarRes_Victor.png|''Darkstalkers Resurrection by Stan Lau Category:Characters Category:Darkstalkers Characters Category:Monsters Category:Neutral Category:Male Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Non-Human Characters Category:German Characters